How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/powerpc/platforms/apus
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / powerpc / platforms / apus ---- *'Option:' AMIGA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on APUS **default y **: This option enables support for the Amiga series of computers. *'Option:' ZORRO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on APUS **default y **: This enables support for the Zorro bus in the Amiga. If you have expansion cards in your Amiga that conform to the Amiga AutoConfig™ specification, say Y, otherwise N. Note that even expansion cards that do not fit in the Zorro slots but fit in e.g. the CPU slot may fall in this category, so you have to say Y to let Linux use these. *'Option:' ABSTRACT_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on APUS **default y *'Option:' APUS_FAST_EXCEPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on APUS **default y *'Option:' AMIGA_PCMCIA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Amiga 1200/600 PCMCIA support **depends on APUS && EXPERIMENTAL **: Include support in the kernel for pcmcia on Amiga 1200 and Amiga 600. If you intend to use pcmcia cards say Y; otherwise say N. *'Option:' AMIGA_BUILTIN_SERIAL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Amiga builtin serial support **depends on APUS **: If you want to use your Amiga's built-in serial port in Linux, answer Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here. *'Option:' GVPIOEXT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) GVP IO-Extender support **depends on APUS **: If you want to use a GVP IO-Extender serial card in Linux, say Y. Otherwise, say N. *'Option:' GVPIOEXT_LP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) GVP IO-Extender parallel printer support **depends on GVPIOEXT **: Say Y to enable driving a printer from the parallel port on your GVP IO-Extender card, N otherwise. *'Option:' GVPIOEXT_PLIP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) GVP IO-Extender PLIP support **depends on GVPIOEXT **: Say Y to enable doing IP over the parallel port on your GVP IO-Extender card, N otherwise. *'Option:' MULTIFACE_III_TTY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Multiface Card III serial support **depends on APUS **: If you want to use a Multiface III card's serial port in Linux, answer Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here. *'Option:' A2232 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Commodore A2232 serial support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL && APUS **: This option supports the 2232 7-port serial card shipped with the Amiga 2000 and other Zorro-bus machines, dating from 1989. At a max of 19,200 bit/s, the ports are served by a 6551 ACIA UART chip each, plus a 8520 CIA, and a master 6502 CPU and buffer as well. The ports were connected with 8 pin DIN connectors on the card bracket, for which 8 pin to DB25 adapters were supplied. The card also had jumpers internally to toggle various pinning configurations. **: This driver can be built as a module; but then "generic_serial" will also be built as a module. This has to be loaded before ser_a2232. If you want to do this, answer M here. *'Option:' WHIPPET_SERIAL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Hisoft Whippet PCMCIA serial support **depends on AMIGA_PCMCIA **: HiSoft has a web page at , but there is no listing for the Whippet in their Amiga section. *'Option:' APNE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PCMCIA NE2000 support **depends on AMIGA_PCMCIA **: If you have a PCMCIA NE2000 compatible adapter, say Y. Otherwise, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called apne. *'Option:' SERIAL_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for serial port console **depends on APUS && (AMIGA_BUILTIN_SERIAL=y || GVPIOEXT=y || MULTIFACE_III_TTY=y) *'Option:' HEARTBEAT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use power LED as a heartbeat **depends on APUS **: Use the power-on LED on your machine as a load meter. The exact behavior is platform-dependent, but normally the flash frequency is a hyperbolic function of the 5-minute load average. *'Option:' PROC_HARDWARE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) /proc/hardware support **depends on APUS *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/zorro *'Option:' PCI_PERMEDIA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PCI for Permedia2 **depends on !4xx && !8xx && APUS Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux